villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Magolor
Magolor is the main antagonist of Kirby's Return to Dreamland, also known as Kirby: Return to Dreamland or Kirby's Adventure Wii, and hails from the dimension know as Halcandra. He is the pilot of his flying ship, the Lor Starcutter. Story Before the game starts, Magolor tries to use the Lor Starcutter to overthrow the ruler of Halcandra, Landia, and steal the Master Crown to gain immense power and control the universe. However, he fails, his ship is damaged and Magolor flees into another dimension. He crashes into the planet Popstar, and several key parts of the Lor Starcutter break off the ship and scatter across the land. However, Magolor meets up with Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and the Bandana Waddle Dee and he convinces them to help him fix his ship. They manage to find all five missing parts and the Lor Starcutter can fly again. Magolor then decides to use the foursome to help him defeat Landia, and tricks them into coming to Halcandra and helping him. Once Landia is defeated by Kirby and friends, Magolor comes in and steals Landia's Master Crown, reveals his intentions and flies through a dimensional portal towards Popstar. However, the four heroes chase after him on Landia and destroy the Starcutter. He then engages in a battle between his former pawns in a two phase battle, but in the end is defeated as the Master Crown shatters. Magolor vanishes into light, yet manages to somehow survive later (presumably teleported away). Magolor appears again in Kirby's Dream Collection, having built a theme park for Kirby apparently to make up for his previous actions. Magolor can be raced in the Special Edition, and apparently is embracing some of his darker powers. At the end of the game, Magolor departs with the Lor Starcutter and bids Kirby farewell before riding off. Personality No strong evidence of Magolor's true intentions are shown until Kirby and the others reach Halcandra. Magolor is an adept and outstanding speaker who acts very politely, giving Kirby encouragement whenever the player visits him in the Lor Starcutter. He also appears to be very friendly and hospitable at first, and tells Kirby that he loves Popstar so much he doesn't want to leave it (interestingly, the latter is true). However, once Kirby gets the Master Crown, Magolor completely breaks cover and turns into a cruel, merciless, and temperamental villain whose only goal is to conquer the universe. Magolor has no remorse using his Lor Starcutter (that Kirby just rebuilt for him) against Kirby and Landia, nor for shooting them down after the Lor is defeated. Strangely, in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, Magolor remembers what Kirby did to him but doesn't seem particularly disturbed by it. In fact, he builds Kirby an entire theme park to make up for his evil actions. This gives further credence to the hypothesis that Magolor was corrupted by the power of the Master Crown (although exactly when this occurred is harder to determine): however, it is also possible that Magolor had finally grown remorseful for his actions, which may be evidenced by Magolor Soul's pause description describing him as "a sad shell", suggesting that he no longer wished to fight Kirby. Even moreso in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, he runs a shop where the player can purchase armor, weapons, support items and Gem Apples (the game's premium currency, due to it being a free-to-start game). On Sundays, Magolor gives extra free Gem Apples when the player purchases them on that day. Quotes “I'm so, so thankful for all of your help! High five, low five, all that.“ “Hi there! My name is Magolor. I'm from another dimension, but I just love Planet Popstar. I can't get enough of it! Things got a bit hectic when I first arrived, but that's all in the past, thanks to Kirby. To make up for all that fuss, I built Kirby a theme park right here in Dream Land! It's got special stages where you can play with different Copy Abilities. You know, some of those stages can be a bit difficult... Hmmm... Oh, but I know YOU'LL be just fine! Why don't you try to clear them all? You can even face off against me in some of the stages! Hee hee hee...! So,what do you say...? Are you ready to check out my amazing theme park? Let's go!” "The great hero, Kirby, hailing from Dream Land on Planet Pop Star." "I´m so lucky to have met you. Me, friends with the legendary Kirby!" "Bravo, Kirby. You´ve truly earned your reputation as a hero." "The source of limitless power... The Master Crown!" "Maybe later you can give me your autograph." Gallery Magolor Boss 1.png|Magolor's first form. Magolor Boss 2.png|Magolor's second form. Magolor_ex.png|Magalor's first form in extra mode. Magolor Soul.png|Magolor's second form in extra mode. Trivia *Magolor strongly hints that he knows another Kirby villain Marx. *It is possible Magolor was no longer evil by the time of the final battle, and was being controlled by the Master Crown itself. This is evidence when Magolor Soul's description refers to him as a sad shell. This is further supported by his redemption in the next game. *Magolor is the only Kirby villain to ever redeem himself, aside from Taranza and King Dedede. *It is theorized that the master crown contains the essence of 02, which is supported by the eye in Magolor Soul's mouth. Category:Aliens Category:Trickster Category:Kirby Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Summoners Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Male Category:Strategic Category:Hegemony Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tyrants Category:Monsters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Game Changer Category:Mastermind Category:Omnipotents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elementals